1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic control systems and, more specifically, to a multiple zone automatic heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) control system and method of automatically controlling a HVAC system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an electronic control system for automatically controlling a HVAC system in a vehicle. Typically, a single zone automatic control system is used to control a HVAC system in a vehicle. However, it is desirable to provide an electronic control system that automatically controls multiple zones for a HVAC system.
Accordingly, the present invention is a multiple zone electronic control system is provided to control a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system for a vehicle. The control system includes a plurality of sensors to provide inputs relating to multiple zones of an occupant compartment of the vehicle and a plurality of buttons to provide manual inputs relating to the multiple zones. The control system also includes a plurality of mechanisms to control temperature and flow of air from the HVAC system into the multiple zones. The control system further includes a controller electrically connected to the sensors and the buttons to receive the inputs therefrom and electrically connected to the mechanisms to control the temperature and flow of air into each of the multiple zones.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multiple zone electronic control system is provided to control a HVAC system of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the electronic control system includes a three zone automatic HVAC controller to control a HVAC system including dual front (driver/passenger) automatic temperature control and full rear automatic temperature control (a/c, heater, temp, mode and blower control). Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the electronic control system receives inputs from a plurality of sensors such as a humidity sensor, sunload sensor, air quality sensor, etc. and provides outputs to a plurality of mechanisms such as actuators to move doors to control the air temperature and air flow.